Hora de dormir
by TheBlueBookNigth
Summary: Disfruten Tragedia
1. Chapter 1

Sin fines de lucro, los personajes no son míos (ni lo serán TTuTT) espero les gusten , dejen reviews quizá me toque el corazón y haga un final mas feliz. Perdonen faltas de ortografía o redacción, soy nuevo.

* * *

No porque viviera en el eterno frio significara que su corazón lo fuera. No por tener una risa bastante molesta e idiota significaba que lo fuera, el rubio de mechón rebelde podía ser a veces bastante sínico y cruel si la situación lo ameritaba.

Muy a menudo solía lastimar al eslavo, intencional o no intencional el efecto era el mismo, un pobre albino que terminaba con los ojos rojos de llorar a solas, y a las pocas horas si suerte tenía el rubio le diría que lo sentía, y por su parte el ruso solo le diría que no hay problema que él entendía pero, ¿quién lo entendía a él?, era más dócil que la nieve y más sensible que un copo de nieve.

El era celoso como un demonio, resentido pero por extrañas razones siempre dejaba pasar todo, si, era mucho el amor que le tenía al rubio para soportar todo eso.

No era dios, solo un vil país y detrás de él solo era Iván, un hombre solitario que por obra del señor encontró el amor, al cual muchos se le opusieron, miedo, burla, tantas cosas negativas que a veces se le querían galopar al lomo, se sacudía su cabeza evitando que alguna de esas cosas se le subiera encima y se apoderara de su mente, se recostaba de lado abrazado a una almohada con la vista pegada al suelo, si el dejar que algún pensamiento lo tomara por completo, quizás el , si, quizás no volvería a ser mandilón, sumiso, suave ante la persona que tanto amaba.

Trago saliva sintiendo como esta viajaba por su garganta, se sentía fría, de amargo sabor, su corazón latía lento pero era cálido, el lo hacía sentir cálido, sonrió tenue apretando con fuerza la almohada que tenía en medio, pasos a lo lejos lo hicieron salir de su trance temporal, un joven de cabello revuelto y rubio caminaba por entre los pasillos como era rutina, colocándose de cuenta nueva bajo las cobijas.

–¿te vas a cubrir commie?-dijo jalando la cobija que el albino aplastaba-vamos, ¿eres sordo?- el mayor solo se levanto liberando la cobija gruesa para después salir al pasillo, de igual modo no tenia porque dar explicaciones , por otra parte el representante de los estados unidos solo hizo una mueca ante la acción, últimamente notaba muy extraño al ruso, ¿distante?, no, eso no era, mas bien ,callado, como si algo en su interior lo estuviera devorando, bien ¿qué podía hacer él?, bueno era su Hero, su pareja, pero quizás estaba asustado de que existiera posibilidad alguna de perderlo, perder a su Vanya para siempre, mordió su labio mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño.

Por otro lado el eslavo continuaba caminado de pasillo en pasillo, cuarto por cuarto, sentía frio, mucho frio, giro su cabeza hacia donde sentía la fuente del gélido viento, bien su ventana estaba abierta, pero eso no lo detuvo para mirar por ella, era inmortal, ¿Qué importaba si enfermaba?, se curaría, pero nada lo detenía de pensar tirarse desde esa altura, posiciono su pie en el ventanal sintiendo como la brisa lo despeinaba de forma salvaje, solo alguien lo detenía de realizar el atentado, bien, su Hero lo salvaría así que peligro no corría.

Espero una, dos, hasta tres horas pero su héroe nunca apareció por ahí, suspiro profundo, tomando fuerzas. Frio, se sentía tan frio, algo… algo salía de su cabeza, ¿Qué era? Intento mover su mano pero esta no le respondía, ¿Por qué?, tampoco sus piernas, que raro, pensó para sí , hace unos segundos sintió dolor, pero ahora parecía que todo estaba perfectamente bien, no dolía aunque bien ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía como deseaba, bueno ahora proseguiría a dormir. Cerró los ojos para no volverlos abrir, cuando despertara todo comenzaría de nuevo, se olvidaría que una vez amo, o sufrió.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios, hago esto sin lucros, solo por diversión, disfruten. Dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

* * *

Estaba teniendo pesadillas, algo le oprimía el pecho con suma fuerza, se retorció en la cama, muy para su pesar no podía levantarse, sentía con claridad como algo le robaba el aliento, se paró de golpe bañado en un gélido viento, el gran ventanal de su habitación estaba abierto, pero en ningún momento el se había parado a abrir, un latido agudo le hizo salir de si llevándose una mano al pecho, ¿Dónde estaba Iván a todo esto?, se levanto de forma torpe y dando brinquitos, el piso estaba muy frio y al parecer el albino había vuelto a tomar sus pantuflas, ya lo reprendería por eso.

Camino por los pasillos, cuarto por cuarto gritando su nombre, otro viento gélido le hizo temblar diendo a la habitación del procedente venteo, se asomo superficialmente, estaba a punto ya de amanecer, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño vistazo encontrándose con algo que le partió el corazón y su mente al mismo tiempo

-¡Iván!-chillo el rubio corriendo como su cuerpo se lo permitía hasta el lugar del incidente, ¿Qué importaba el frio? El solo quería saber que su amado estaba bien, estando a pocos metros, la vista le carcomía el corazón, estaba hecho un desastre, huesos rotos, la nieve lo había cubierto casi por completo, se hinco para tomarlo contra si, helado, muy helado, paseo su mano por la cabeza del ruso sin evitar que un mar de lagrimas se colaran por sus orbes, temía lo peor, no quería aceptar ese hecho, porque sabía muy bien el resultado que tendría todo- V...vanya-dijo en un hilo agudo de voz, su garganta se le estaba desgarrando y secando mientras mas se aferraba al cuerpo ya sin vida del mayor - ¿hice algo que te molesto verdad?¿verdad?, bastard, forgive me, please my Vanya- no sabía que sentía mas calante, el hecho de que la persona que amaba estuviera …no, no quería pensarlo, su mente se fue colapsando con cada recuerdo que en su mente transitaba-

_-Fredka- dijo en tono juguetón el mayor abrazado del mas bajo-  
-dejo salir una risita moviendo su nariz contra el cuello del ruso- yes?  
- si, por algún extraño hecho de la vida, yo me olvidara de ti, ¿tú me seguirías amando?  
-frunció su entrecejo, en señal de enojo ,pero este paso, sabía que el otro lo preguntaba de una manera inocente- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Iván?-sonrió – lo nuestro es eterno, mi amor es eterno-dicho esto beso con dulzor al mayor-  
_  
-L...o...lo nuestro es eterno-dijo muy apenas sin poder dejar salir la angustia que en él se estaba galopando, quería gritar, pero su garganta le dolía, todo en el le dolía, su corazón estaba partido en millares de pedazos, ¿qué clase de héroe era? Uno que deja que sus seres amados se pudran.


End file.
